icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2015-16 SHL season
Swedish Hockey League | sport = Ice hockey | duration = September 2015 – April 2016 | season = Regular season | season_champ_name = League Champion | season_champs = Skellefteå AIK | MVP = Patrick Thoresen | MVP_link = Guldpucken | top_scorer = Ryan Lasch (Frölunda) | top_scorer_link = | average_attendance= | playoffs = Playoffs | playoffs_link = #Playoffs | finals = | finals_link = | finals_champ = Frölunda HC (4th title) | finals_runner-up = Skellefteå AIK | playoffs_MVP = Johan Sundström | playoffs_MVP_link = Stefan Liv Memorial Trophy | nextseason_year = 2016–17 | prevseason_year = 2014–15 | seasonslistnames = SHL }} The 2015–16 SHL season was the 41st season of the Swedish Hockey League (SHL). The regular season began in September 2015 and ended in March 2016. The playoffs were played in March–April 2016. Modo Hockey and Karlskrona HK were forced to play in the SHL qualifiers to defend their SHL status. Karlskrona won their series against AIK in five games while Modo lost to Leksands IF over seven games. Therefore, Leksand were promoted to the SHL on the expense of Modo. Regular season Standings Statistics Scoring leaders List shows the ten best skaters based on the number of points during the regular season. If two or more skaters are tied (i.e. same number of points, goals and played games), all of the tied skaters are shown. GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/– = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes Leading goaltenders These are the leaders in GAA among goaltenders who played at least 40% of the team's minutes. The table is sorted by GAA, and the criteria for inclusion are bolded. GP = Games Played; TOI = Time On Ice (minutes); GA = Goals Against; SO = Shutouts; Sv% = Save Percentage; GAA = Goals Against Average Playoffs The top six teams will qualify directly for the quarter-finals, while the four teams ranked 7–10 will play a best-of-three series and battle for the two remaining spots. Playoff bracket In the first round the 7th-ranked team will meet the 10th-ranked team and the 8th-ranked team will meet the 9th-ranked team for a place in the second round. In the second round, the top-ranked team will meet the lowest-ranked winner of the first round, the 2nd-ranked team will face the other winner of the first round, the 3rd-ranked team will face the 6th-ranked team, and the 4th-ranked team will face the 5th-ranked team. In the third round, the highest remaining seed is matched against the lowest remaining seed. In each round the higher-seeded team is awarded home advantage. The first round the meetings are played as best-of-three series and the rest is best-of-seven series that follows an alternating home team format: the higher-seeded team will play at home for games 1 and 3 (plus 5 and 7 if necessary), and the lower-seeded team will be at home for game 2 and 4 (plus 6 if necessary). Play In Round The teams ranked 7 and 10, and the teams ranked 8 and 9, respectively, will face each other in a best-of-three series in order to qualify for the quarter-finals. The better-ranked teams in the two series will receive home advantage, i.e. two home games, if necessary. The two winners will take the two remaining quarter-final spots. (7) Djurgårdens IF vs. (10) Brynäs IF (8) Örebro HK vs. (9) HV71 Quarter-finals (1) Skellefteå AIK vs. (9) HV71 (2) Frölunda HC vs. (7) Djurgårdens IF * Note: Games 3 and 5 were played at Frölundaborg. (3) Linköpings HC vs. (6) Växjö Lakers (4) Luleå HF vs. (5) Färjestad BK Semi-finals (1) Skellefteå AIK vs. (6) Växjö Lakers (2) Frölunda HC vs. (4) Luleå HF Finals (1) Skellefteå AIK vs. (2) Frölunda HC Games in italics indicate games that will only be played if necessary to determine a winner of the series. Statistics Playoff scoring leaders List shows the ten best skaters based on the number of points during the playoffs. If two or more skaters are tied (i.e. same number of points, goals and played games), all of the tied skaters are shown. GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/– = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes Playoff leading goaltenders These are the leaders in GAA and save percentage among goaltenders who played at least 40% of the team's minutes. The table is sorted by GAA, and the criteria for inclusion are bolded. GP = Games Played; TOI = Time On Ice (minutes); GA = Goals Against; SO = Shutouts; Sv% = Save Percentage; GAA = Goals Against Average SHL awards See also * List of SHL seasons * 2015 in ice hockey * 2016 in ice hockey References Category:2015–16 SHL season 2015-16 2015-16